The Last Defense
The Last Defense (全宇宙に衝撃!! セル、完全体へ驚異の進化, Zen Uchu ni Syogeki!! Celu, Kanzentai e Kyoi no Sinka) is the seventh episode of the Perfect Cell Saga and the one hundred fifty-ninth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on September 30, 1992. Its original American air date was October 31, 2000. Summary The episode starts with Semi-Perfect Cell noticing Android 18. Then Future Trunks notices what Semi-Perfect Cell is seeing and is extremely miffed by this. Then Android 18 and Krillin talk and he tells her to leave quick. Quickly after, Android 16, Android 18 and Krillin see Semi-Perfect Cell looking at them, which causes mayhem. Then Semi-Perfect Cell charges to where Android 18 is, but Future Trunks steps in and punches Semi-Perfect Cell into the ground. Future Trunks tells them to leave and that Semi-Perfect Cell is tunneling underground. Android 18 leaves Android 16 behind, Krillin follows. Cell blows out of the ground and Future Trunks begins to fly over. Then Vegeta blows his son into a cliff to stop him. Semi-Perfect Cell stands there, smirking. Then he says “Vegeta is the brave one, incredibly stupid, but brave, none the less”. Then Future Trunks tries to get at Cell and is blown back by his father. Meanwhile, up at Kami's Lookout, Piccolo is worrying about the fight, talking to himself. Bulma overhears and demands an explanation and little Trunks starts crying. Piccolo does not answer, but hopes Goku and Gohan are training hard. Back at the battlefield, Semi-Perfect Cell thanks Vegeta for getting rid of Future Trunks. Everyone tries their luck against Semi-Perfect Cell but fails. Meanwhile, Future Trunks is really mad at Vegeta and says that he will not live through Semi-Perfect Cell's wrath again. Summoning a powerful Ki Blast, he blasts Vegeta away. In the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Goku is carrying Gohan to his bed on his shoulders. Gohan says that Goku did not want him there because he thought he slowed him down, but Goku assures him that he would never “think something like that about his big super cool son”. At the battlefield, Semi-Perfect Cell towers over Android 18, she attacks twice with an energy blast but it only pushes him back several feet. He laughs as he opens up his tail to absorb her. As she is about to be absorbed, Future Trunks comes in and punches Semi-Perfect Cell away as he tells Android 18 to run, then flies back to the fight. Future Trunks is punching Semi-Perfect Cell. As Vegeta arrives, Semi-Perfect Cell launches a Solar Flare, blinding everyone. Krillin tries protecting the Androids blindly, but Semi-Perfect Cell flicks him away, Android 18 punches him but his tail funnel opens around her and begins absorbing her. As the guys get their vision back, Krillin tries to save Android 18, but she was completely absorbed. Vegeta is talking about having a worthy adversary. Future Trunks tries to stop Semi-Perfect Cell from transforming, but his little light balls do not do anything to him. Semi-Perfect Cell makes the Earth shake during his transformation and it shows everyone being scared. Then on New Namek, Dende runs to the honorable elder Moori, and the elder says that Cell now has the power to destroy Earth, but maybe even the universe. Major events *Cell absorbs Android 18 and finally transforms into Perfect Cell. Battles *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Semi-Perfect Cell *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Vegeta (Ascended Super Saiyan) *Future Trunks (Ascended Super Saiyan) vs. Semi-Perfect Cell *Semi-Perfect Cell vs. Krillin *Semi-Perfect Cell vs. Android 16 *Android 18 vs. Semi-Perfect Cell Trivia *This episode is the debut of the Super Buster Cannon. *In this episode Cell uses the Solar Flare for the second, and last time in the series. The next time Cell uses the Solar Flare would be in Dragon Ball GT. *When Krillin attacks Cell to try and stop him from absorbing 18, the tip of Cell's tail can be seen for a split second despite the fact that he is currently absorbing 18. Gallery Category:Perfect Cell Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z